So Damn Troublesome
by Anorexia
Summary: If the truth be told, Ino had terrible taste in men. [InoxShikamaru. Oneshot.]


Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes - This was supposed to be a birthday gift for ever lovely _Crazed15yearold,_ but due to my move (I only have a computer since I'm visiting a friend) and the recent problems she's been telling me about in her life, I figured now would be a good time to post this fiction. Just to let her know that she is loved.

* * *

"It's over between us!" Ino cried into her palms. "I really thought he was the one. He was so sweet and kind to me, treated me like a princess, and just like that he breaks up with me!" The blonde continued to cry violently into her palms. Her body shaking from the experience and cold from the discomfort she felt about herself. 

Her teammate sighed. This was the fifth boy she had broken up with this year, and it was only August. Shikamaru was the one she cried to for hours after the breakup and he sat patiently with her as she sobbed and cried about how he was 'the one'.

"Ino, he's just a---" Shikamaru started to send his own words of comfort, but it was pointless. Ino only sobbed louder into her palms.

"B-but, Shikamaru, you don't understand. I truly thought he was the one. He was perfect all around. Why else would he call me _Miss Lovely_ if he didn't think I was truly lovely?" Her body shifted over and she cried into Shikamaru's chest, gripping onto his vest and soaking it with her salty tears.

Sai had been the fifth man she had dated this year. He hadn't been Shikamaru's favorite she dated, in fact, Ino had terrible taste in men.

The first man she dated, was Sai. The _Miss Lovely_ finally wooed her into dating him. He lavished her constantly with compliments about her beauty and treated her like she was a princess. Constantly, he would take her out and about the town and show her off as the prize she was. Ino loved the attention Sai had given her. 'He gives me loads of attention, unlike you, Shikamaru!' She told him after their fourth date together. Each night she came home from a date with Sai, Ino would spend hours on the phone with either Sakura or himself (depending on whoever answered the phone first), explaining in full detail how wonderful the time with him was. They dated for only four months before Ino knocked at his door one night. Tears were down her face, her makeup smeared, making her look like a racoon and instantly, Shikamaru knew his teammate had just been dumped. The next three hours he held Ino in his arms as she cried to him about Sai. He made her feel better by promising her a day out on the town, shopping for her. He regretted it from all the work he had to do, but he finally came to realize it was worth it.

"Ino..." He started, not sure of really what to say. "I...er..."

Still holding a firm grip on his vest, she continued to cry. Letting out soft hiccups every so often. "He told me he loved me!"

Her second boyfriend was one he didn't know. According to her, he was a man from the Leaf Village. An older man. At her brisk young age of sixteen she was dating a man who was near his twentieth birthday. "He's not like, Sai!" She said happily after the first date the two shared together. Her relationship with this older Shinobi only lasted two weeks. Ino, as expected, was heartbroken. She spent the next ninety minutes in his arms. Crying that she would never find true love.

Shikamaru sighed the girl continued to soak his vest. "You're so troublesome..." He groaned aloud and placed a hand on his forehead and another on her shoulder to comfort her some more.

Ino's third boyfriend only lasted for two dates. Information on him wasn't much. She told Shikamaru that he was now a younger boy. Eight months younger, to be exact. Her words of him were short and she didn't seem to happy with him. But when the breakup happened, she was still crushed and spend the next day by his side with a sorrow-filled look upon her usually bright and cheerful face.

Her sobs continued to grow louder and louder with each passing moment she cried to him over Sai.

"Troublesome...troublesome..." He continued to mumble. His words were pointless to her as usual. There was always one thing that he wanted to share with her, but after a breakup seemed like the best and worst time to say it.

Boyfriend number four. Was like boyfriend number two. A two week relationship was all Ino was allowed to share with this man. Shikamaru didn't care much for him, much like he didn't care for the first three. Kissing Ino on his first date with her in a way, angered him. That was his teammate he was touching and rubbing his hands all over. When Ino explained in full detail what the kiss was like, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel anger and pray that the relationship would end soon. But that night, as Ino cried to him again after her boyfriend ended the relationship, he could only help but pity the woman for her starvation of love.

"Shikamaru, why can't I keep a boyfriend for very long?" She brought her head up and looked at him with those desperate blue eyes of beauty.

Her teammate's body jolted. "Uh..." What could he say? He didn't know why she couldn't keep hold of one.

"Ino..." He started, trying to think of a polite way to word that she had bad taste.

She hiccuped. "What?"

And, Ino's latest boyfriend had been Sai. The two were back together shortly after her last breakup and Ino acted as if the boyfriends after Sai didn't even exist. 'He's perfect, Shikamaru. I think I want to marry him!' The worlds hurt as the poured from her mouth as she giggled over the phone. At sixteen, Ino was already thinking about marriage? She and Sai were scene often around town. Strolling together, hand in hand and large smiles upon their faces. Shikamaru glared at the two, she was just his trophy girlfriend. He didn't even love her. Their relationship lasted until August twenty-third. A warm, but rainy night. She knocked at his door. Her body wet from the rain and once again, Shikamaru knew that Sai had tore her heart again. Out of care he gave her a nearby blanket his mother usually left on the furniture for late-night movie nights and wrapped it around her shoulders, took her to the couch and held her as she cried.

Now, after five harsh breakups to his teammate Shikamaru decided to place himself in a position that he knew meant a lot of work and frustration. He scratched the back of his head as he looked down into her eyes that still poured out tears.

"Ino..." He was feeling shaky in the legs. "I love you."

She blinked twice and tears fell down to her lap. "What did you say?"

"I love you." He quickly said again. "I always have...even when we were younger and you were so damn troublesome..." This was too troublesome for himself to handle.

"You love me?" She squeaked out in between hiccups of tears.

He nodded and sighed with a tinge of frustration. How hard was it to understand that he cared for her anyway?

"Shikamaru...I...don't want to get hurt again..." She said in almost a whisper.

Feeling heat rise in his body, Shikamaru cupped his teammates face and brushed a few loose tears from her eyes. "I know..." He gulped. "And with me, you won't" The words seemed cheap as the left his mouth. "Ino, I'll never hurt you."

Closing his eyes, he brought his teammates face closer to his. He could tell her lip was trembling as he connected with hers. The tears from her eyelashes transferred to his face and they slid down his own cheeks as he continued to kiss her softly. Once he knew Ino was comfortable with the kiss, he made it deeper.

That night, the two lazily sat on the furniture in the Nara home and listened to the heavy beating of the rain. Ino's body now warm and comforted by Shikamaru. And Shikamaru himself with a small grin on his face. Enjoying the moment.

* * *

Author's notes - Lame, no? It was supposed to be more angsty but I don't think I grabbed it. (Shrugs) Oh well, as long as it's enjoyed. And, before I forget - _Happy (extremely-super-mega early) Birthday Crazed15yearold! _This is for you, I mainly hope that you enjoyed it. If my computer is hooked up in August, I'll for sure write you another story. 

Thank you for reading.


End file.
